Dream On
by Kaybee80
Summary: A sexy summer fantasy based on zeejack's Tumblr prompt. Enjoy!
1. Sam

**A/N: This is a story based on a prompt from ZeeJack. This woman is like, the best and most loyal reviewer ever and one of my best Tumblr friends, bar none. She asked for "Samcedes smut and fluff," so that's exactly what I wrote...nothing more and nothing less lol.**

**While you read this, please imagine Sam speaking the dialogue out loud and pouring out his heart to somebody about the things weighing on his mind. I never really figured out who that somebody is…but I could hazard a few theories. **

**It could be Puck…because I have this headcanon where the 'Zilla is Sam's favorite person to ask for advice and get stuff off his chest. If you read **_**WIW **_**or finished**_** PA**_** then you already know this about me.**

**Or maybe Kurt…this story is set during Season 3, after **_**Hold on To Sixteen**_**. And since they were sharing a house and had former closeness with Mercedes in common, it could have happened. **

**Rory could be plausible. Sam and Rory were cool…and when Sam took the Irish boy home with him to Kentucky for Christmas this right here might have totally come up.**

**It's also possible that the person Sam's talking to is Mike. I don't know where I came up with the idea that Mike and Sam are best friends, but that's what I think…**

**Either way, this thing is about a hurting boy who needs somebody to tell his most embarrassing and pressing secrets to. He's getting something off his chest, and I hope everybody's here for it.**

**Illyandyandra was a total rock star for helping me out with this one today...She cleaned it up so fast I literally got nothing done in the time it took her to return it. Thanks Illy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Dream On**

So it's late, and I'm outside sittin' in a hot tub, right?

..Before I go on; you need to know that sometimes I'm in a bathtub, sometimes it's a pool…and this one time I was drivin' through a car wash with all the windows wide open. But wherever I am, it's always wet and I always start out all by myself…

So anyway, I'm in this hot tub…and it's like, built into the ground in this secluded forest-y kinda place. The water all around me is super warm, and the jets are goin' full blast so everything's bubblin' and lappin' all around my naked body. I'm sittin' between two of 'em, so I reach out a little bit so I can feel the spray and let the vibrations from the water tickle my palm. I think I might be somewhere in the South and the season must be summertime, because there are all these magnolia trees everywhere with the flowers in full bloom. And I inhale real slow to get a waft of sweet honeysuckle, mixed with freshly mown grass, and somethin' else really sweet that can almost put my finger on but not really.

While my hand is still out, I notice that there's this human foot floating along beside it in the water. Also, I see the beginnings of this sexy slender ankle, even though the rest of the leg is still below the water. The ankle is connected to this small foot with these tiny toes wigglin' around sort of lazy-like. I don't freak out thinkin' there's a dead body in there with me or anything, because like I said, the toes are wigglin' and whoever it is obviously ain't dead. And for some reason, I don't even look any further to see the person the foot belongs to. I just watch it float while the toes keep on wigglin'. Now, I don't have any kinda foot fetish or anything; normally I don't think feet are really all that sexy. But this foot was super fucking cute. It was small, brown, and perfectly formed just like a doll's. The toes are short and chubby with these long-ish nails painted a really light shade of coral pink, and I get this serious urge to touch it. So I do.

I run my fingers lightly over the sole; like, all the way from toe to heel. And I'm shocked that the foot feels so soft against my skin. The thing downright silky. And I wanted more contact, so I laid my palm against it so I could start doin' a light massage.

So whoever the foot belongs to doesn't flinch, okay? Doesn't creep away, nobody yells "rapist" or anything… Actually, the foot starts movin' closer to me; because all of a sudden I can hold it in both of my hands. So I kept on massagin'; with my left one I stroke the ankle and run my finger between the digits. And with my right one I rub small circles into the pads underneath.

So I'm gradually pullin' the foot closer and closer to me, and eventually the other foot joins the first one in my hands. They're so damn cute I can't help but smile, and I rest them against my chest so I can feel 'em better and get a closer look. And I'm really enjoyin' the fact that now I can see more of the legs that are attached to the feet. I see these sturdy, muscular calves…they're slightly bigger than the ones most of the girls I've dated have, but I know they belong to a female because the skin is all smooth… and like I said, the toenails are polished. Anyway, they're perfect for me 'cause I like big legs on a girl. My hands are still stroking the feet, but I let one of 'em creep higher on the leg, just enough to touch those calves a little bit.

Remember that smell I talked about before? The one that seemed familiar but I couldn't tell exactly what it was? Well, it was closer to me now. And I could identify more of what it smelled like. Like I said, the scent was kinda sweet, like chocolate or cocoa butter…actually; now that I think about it, it was closer to how white chocolate smells. And underneath that was this real nutty aroma…something almost like coconut or pecans. And I just can't resist it; I become completely powerless over this scent. It smelled like the most decadent and rich desert I'd ever put in my mouth or somethin', and I wanted to get closer. So I bent over and inhaled deeply so I could take in more of whatever that smell was, coming from those cute toes resting against my chest.

I nuzzle the toes with the tip of my nose and they wiggle a little like an invitation; so I stick my tongue out and give one of 'em a lick. Just a small lick… I'm not a pervert or anything. And I'd never go all "toe-sucking" on a girl without permission or at least some kind of warning.

Not even in a…

Well, I'll get into that later. Do you know how sometimes you eat something that looks and smells better than it tastes? Like when a fancy-ass wedding cake looks like a wet dream made from sugar, but it only tastes "okay?" Well, this toe was exactly the opposite. This toe tasted like homemade vanilla bean ice cream that's been drizzled with salted caramel and melted butterscotch. Then topped with roasted almonds and cheesecake filling instead of whipped cream as well as three cherries on top. I couldn't help myself; I ran my tongue along those pretty toes over and over and over again.

So my mouth was occupied, okay? Busy sucking and licking 'em, one right after the other. I was moaning' and my hands were touchin' everywhere my tongue couldn't reach. But my eyes never left those sexy legs. I hadn't seen much of 'em, to be honest… but I was already fascinated. All that pretty brown skin…

More and more of those legs appeared in front of me gradually; I guess the rest of the person they belonged to was still down underneath the water. I saw these slightly dimply brown knees, along with these gorgeous juicy thighs; and all I could think about was the fact that all this delicious-lookin' and –smellin' flesh was sittin' right there for me to taste.

I nibbled my way from sexy toes to soft heels, then sucked lightly from her ankles to her shin. I licked behind those knees, and planted kisses further up and further up, until I realized I was nestled right in between those thighs. I stroked and caressed, fondled and tickled all of that sexy brown skin; wantin' so bad to thank the woman they belonged to for lettin' me enjoy them. But somethin' was wrong with me and I couldn't get my mouth to talk.

Oh, and by the way… I found out that I was actually right, and the body _did _belong to a female. She had girl parts down below, and her pussy looked like some kind of flower in bloom. She smelled fresher and sweeter than even the nighttime, country, southern, summer air, and I swear I was scared as hell that she'd close her legs before I got done gawkin' and starin' at it. When I realized that I hadn't even seen the face of the person whose body I was so busy playin' with, I looked up…and got totally disappointed. Not because the face wasn't beautiful. I found out later that it most definitely was…I was just disappointed because I couldn't see it. Her head was turned away, and all I could see was her face in profile. I was able to make out the outline of these beautiful and full lips, one big brown eye, and one adorable puffy cheekbone. Her hair was long and black…waist length at least, and she raised a short finger to her lips…still lookin' away from me. I took this to mean she didn't want me talkin' even if I could.

Her body was amazin'…she was naked too, you see. My hands were itchin' to touch the soft lookin' column of her neck, and her shoulders were all delicate and softly slopin' in; they were the kind of shoulders that graze a guy's cheek lightly when he nuzzles into the crook of his lady's neck. Ain't no sharp turns or 90 degree angles on this body; that's for damn sure! I saw the tops of these amazing breasts suspended in water; and a couple of times she moved enough for me to get a view of these big brown nipples, all puckered up from the moisture. Some of her belly protruded from where she rested, and the skin looked like melted chocolate being poured. The whole time I gawked, she lay there in silence focusin' on the sky, or whatever it was that kept her from lookin' directly at me.

My hands moved on their own across her hips and over her stomach, because by that time I realized that me and this girl didn't need to talk to understand each other. She wanted my touches and kisses just as much as I wanted to kiss and touch her. So I did. I roamed my hands underneath her tits, and across her side, along her arms and I even intertwined our fingers together. But the touchin' wasn't enough. I needed to kiss her; taste as much of this woman as she would let me, and be as close to her as she'd permit. So I kissed her neck. Just one open-mouthed kiss that left my ass almost breathless. See, you gotta understand, that the skin on that soft and beautiful neck was the most amazin' skin I'd ever pressed my lips against. It was warm, and pliable… it totally seemed to melt right into my face. I felt like that neck was a part of me, and didn't really want to snatch my lips away. But when I did it anyway I took a second to lick my lips, and see if they tasted like the rest of her. And it did…sweet, delicious; and I'm just gonna go ahead and say it, she tasted like mine…

I bent back over and resumed smoochin' her neck, okay. Just her neck. But I felt almost like I was cheatin' myself. And it wasn't long before my kisses turned to licks. Can you picture me goin' all shaggy dog and lickin' a girl's neck like an ice cream cone? Well, I can…and it didn't stop at her neck either. I licked behind her ear, I laved between her tits and sucked her nipples. I planted love bites on her belly and I nipped at the flesh along her hipbone. But when my hands circled around that fleshy waist and felt the curve of that soft bottom resting on the floor of the hot tub; I was done being polite.

So I bent my head, right? Got comfortable between those perfect thighs. I didn't want her to think I was the type to just dive into somebody's sex parts without like, tryin' to get to know them first, so I looked up for just a second. For the first time the girl was looking directly at me. I crawled up her body and took some time to study her face…she let me do it and wasn't even creeped out by all my starin'. She was really gorgeous…stunning, even. Large brown eyes as kind as Bambi's. Full cheekbones that seemed to smile even when her lips weren't formin' one. Lips that pouted at me and made me thirsty for a kiss… For some reason I still didn't recognize the girl, but I did recognize her voice. She opened her mouth to speak just one word, and frankly that one word was all I needed to hear…

"Please?"

In that one little syllable, this girl managed to make me feel like she loved me, that she missed me, and that she wanted me as much as I wanted her all in the same breath. Her voice was like a melody and it melted all over my body; made my skin feel even warmer than the water from the hot tub did.

Like I already said, I recognized that voice. That voice was the same one that beckoned me to join Glee Club when it sang the hook to _Empire State of Mind._ This was the voice of the angel who sang _River Deep/Mountain High_ with Santana and made me forget I ever even_ played_ football. This was the same voice that whispered in my ear durin' those times over the summer when pain overwhelmed me or life overworked me. This was the cooin' voice that reminded me of bells chimin', crystal tinklin', and rain fallin' on the pavement. This was the voice of the woman I missed every fuckin' day and dreamed of every fuckin' night. When I recognized that amazin' voice, every bit of awkwardness, every ounce of discomfort and every drop of worry left my body all at once. All of a sudden I felt as light and fluid as the water lappin' all around me and the only thought on my mind was making Mercedes feel as happy as she had just made me.

So I worked my way back down her body and got comfortable between her legs once again.

…On a side note, it was really hot how Mercedes' body seemed to be suspended just below the surface of the water just for me. She drifted and floated real easy, and her eyes were closed like she was almost relaxed enough to take a nap...

Anyway, I bent my head and spent a few minutes just gazin' at her pussy. I already told you how beautiful it was to look at…not that I have that many to compare it to. Her folds were plump and she'd removed all the hair down there. The tiny little bud of her clitoris was engorged and swollen and I couldn't tell whether the wetness she gleamed with in the moonlight was because of the water or arousal. I touched her, just a little…with my closed lips and gave her a kiss.

At this point I was pretty much all ready to go to town, okay? I really wanted to taste her again, because it had been so fuckin' long! But I also felt a little bit cheated, too. I hadn't been able to kiss her lips…she hadn't let me yet. And it was pretty obvious, that for the time being the ones below her waist was as close as I was gonna get. I shook off the thought, though…made up my mind to make the most of what I could get. So I took my time and started smoochin' around her clit. I went slow, and didn't skip a single morsel of that pink and sensitive flesh. I'd find a spot, plant my lips there, then lick and suck at it briefly before movin' my lips a millimeter to the left or right. Repeat as necessary… I must have circled her clit eight or nine times like that before I realized Mercedes was movin' her tiny little hands toward me. She hadn't touched me yet; I probably should mentioned that part, too. But she was caressin' her own body the same the way I_ would_ have if I-da had more hands. She used them, eyes still closed, to stroke her neck, caress her shoulders, finger her nipples, cup the fullness of her breasts, rub her stomach, and finally dip in between her own two legs. My baby allowed those beautiful hands to rest in the crease of her thighs, then tiptoed her fingers lightly across her outer labia. Just as I planted a buncha new kisses to her sex, she pressed inward so that I felt her inner labia close around my lips. I chose to interpret this as her way of kissin' me back.

Then she removed her hands, placed them on the back of my head and nodded permission for me to have fun. I opened my mouth slightly more, and grazed Mercedes' vagina with the tip of my tongue softly. I tasted peaches, honey, and something slightly tangy like pineapples. It only made me want more, so I opened up wide and placed all these sloppy licks everywhere I could reach.

I'm not gonna lie…I don't really consider myself to be like, hella good at doing this. Not because I don't like it… I mean, come on, have you seen my lips? I'm all over that oral fixation stuff. And I'm pretty much down to try anything once, just on GP…but in this scenario, I haven't really had a lot of practice. At least not yet. I've only really gone down on one girl in my lifetime, and she and I were learnin' all that stuff together. I know what pleases her; she and I had just enough time together before I left the state for the two of us to get real familiar with makin' one another real happy. But with the water splashin' softly and the cicadas chirpin' in the distance, I had a moment of real fear that I'd ruin this beautiful night by doing somethin' wrong.

In retrospect I shouldn't have, though. I remembered how much Mercedes loved it when I trailed these long circular licks all around her clitoris, takin' the time to trace her over and over and over again. I remembered the way she used to gasp and grip me when I used my fingers to lightly probe her hole; eventually slidin' in and out, in and out rhythmically while I tasted her love juices. I remembered the way she loved it when I used the broad side of my tongue to paint her folds and slick her up with my saliva while takin' all her wetness into my mouth; remembered savorin' her flavor and encouragin' my girl to keep comin', keep drippin'…all over my lips. I remembered the way Mercedes screamed for me all those times I placed my lips right around her clit and gently began to suck; still slippin' in and out of her pussy with my two biggest fingers, still usin' my tongue to massage the hood from between my lips, still lettin' her wet me up with her honey. I remembered knowin' that my chin would be all slick and shiny with her offerin' when I finally came up for air and anticipatin' that moment when I could lick away the traces of her body's gift to me. I remembered how she gripped and tightened around my fingers when her walls began to spasm and her clit jerked around in my mouth as the first wave of pleasure hit her body. I remembered how much she loved it when I took the opportunity to get as close to her as humanly possible; mashin' my face against her pussy, takin' my fingers from her vagina, and replacin' them with my tongue. I knew exactly how to move my face from side to side, inching in little bit by little bit as she coated the inside of my mouth with her creamy secretions. I was happy to slide my hands up her beautiful thighs, along her hip bone, over her stomach and under tits…squeezin' gently and pinchin' her nipples with the same wet fingers I'd just taken from her snatch. I recalled all the times my baby had ground her hips into my face while squealin' my name out loud and lettin' the whole world know who her man was. I remembered how to nuzzle her, gently, using my closed mouth…kissin' and breathin' shallow breaths across her sex to make sure she came down from her high slowly. Givin' her a chance to land as softly as possible. I used to mutter and whisper right into her pussy all the reasons why I love pleasin' her so much…tellin' Mercedes why she deserved to feel beautiful every fuckin' day and every fuckin' night of her natural born life. I'd beg like Keith Sweat…singin' "please baby please, don't share this with another man" as she cursed and trembled underneath me. And I felt absolutely no shame…I was hers, and in those moments, she was mine…

I remembered all of this as I pleased this odd mystery Mercedes who'd only spoken one word to me. And as I coaxed her through the last tremors and waited for her body to relax itself, I had this thought. I decided I didn't _want_ to become "better" at eating pussy. I didn't _want_ to learn how to please other women. 'Cause this one belonged to me. I knew what she loved, and I enjoyed the fuck out of giving it to her. So I made up my mind to be patient and wait. This body was the only one I was okay with touching…

Mystery Cedes finally spoke again, while I daydreamed and kissed my pussy some more.

"Kiss me?"

And for a second I was startled because that was already what I was doin'. But I realized that A) my girl was askin' to feel my lips on her actual mouth, and B) she was finally talkin' to me. So I placed a sweet, partin' smooch on her mons, and slowly made my way up. I paused briefly to lick her nipples one more time…since they tasted like the cream I'd rubbed into the flesh there; but the kiss I finally received when I got to my destination was worth the fuckin' wait. We sipped at one another's lips. Drank from them. I sucked her tongue into my mouth. She licked and licked my bottom lip. I tasted the moonlight inside her mouth…she moaned into me and cupped my cheek lovingly. Despite takin' my fill earlier, I was a hungry man who needed to devour the lips I'd been cravin'. When we caught our breath I realized we'd somehow moved to the edge of the hot tub. Mercedes was sittin' on the rim and I'd parted her legs to stand in between 'em. She roamed her tiny hands across the muscles of my back and shoulders; I cupped her lower body, stroking the ass I used to feel on every damn day. I gathered the flesh of her hips and caressed her thighs; she drew light circles into the tiny bud of my nipples…still kissin'... we never stopped kissin'.

I wrapped her legs around my waist; happy to find out that I still fit in between them seamlessly. I loved having proof that this was my place and my place alone. I wrenched my mouth away from hers to bite softly into her neck, whimpered quietly in anticipation, then slid home. Sam Evans was finally back home.

What happened next was beautiful and amazin'. It was musical and surprisin'. It was like my relationship with Mercedes, actually…somethin' I never expected but craved somethin' fierce. We sang together…in perfect harmony as our bodies resumed the dance we'd done together so many times before.

"I was scared to speak; if I talked I thought you'd leave…" she started.

"Please speak to me; no fear, I'd never set you free…" I returned.

Together we sang, "I miss you, I miss you, I miss you…" over and over again while she accepted me into her warm wetness and we each cried softly. Her body was squeezin' me so tight I could barely draw breath...and still, we sang.

Mercedes sang, "I finally have you back and I was scared you'd go away..."

My turn, "I understand, you're frightened; but this time I'm here to stay..."

Together we declared "I need you, I need you, I need you…" again and again as I kissed the tears away from the eyes I'd missed so much.

"You're my dream, every night; Sam my love, please stay here…"

"You're my gift, every day; Mercedes, I always need you near…"

Together again we sang, "I adore you, I adore you, I adore you…" Melting voices, melting bodies, melting hearts…I couldn't tell Mercedes from myself in that moment and it was complete and total bliss. Our bodies moved together in a dance older than time as the song washed over us slick and water like the water we bathed in.

"You belong with me, and I belong with you…"

"You'll always be my blessing, and I know God gave me you…"

Together we chorused, "I love, I love you, I love you…" Hips pumping, bodies crashing, hands stroking, sweat mixin', passion soaring…

Finally we sang the rest as a couple. The serenade to end all serenades…I told her how I felt, she returned the words exactly. It was our own special love poem, memorized and recited as one. This song was every ounce of the discomfort I'd felt since the two of us parted ways. This song was every emotion in my body that I'd tried to forget since I left Mercedes last summer. When it came out I know I shut down completely… but I didn't regret one word.

"Because you're mine and I am yours I know we'll see this through…."

"One day well reunite, and we'll prove this love is true…"

"The things that came between us will be gone and I'll be you…"

And it was in that exact moment that I woke up… again! With sticky sheets, sweating hard and tears running down my cheeks…again! I caught my breath, because I'd been crying while I dreamt; and couldn't look at myself in the dresser mirror because I was such a goddamn pussy. I turned my head and saw the corkboard where I hung all my old pictures and mementoes from McKinley…it was nailed to the wall beside these two school portraits I stole out of Mercedes' room when I found out I was leaving the state. One of them was her Cheerio! Football program photo… the one where she was kneeling down on the gym floor. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony and she was holding her pom-poms; hands propped up on her hips. She was smiling like a looney bird and had one leg bent at the knee, looking totally happy and content. The other one was a regular old class picture; she'd worn a colorful shirt that day and was holding this solitary flower for some reason or another. Her lips were glossed in this soft reddish brown color, and this picture was the only reason I regretted not sacrificing money for a yearbook last year. Both of them were framed and I made sure to give them each a kiss everyday.

Tacked to the actual corkboard was our Prom photo; it was the only thing up there with my own face on it. In the picture, I smirked happily as I wrapped an arm around Mercedes. I'd folded the picture back so that Rachel's image was hidden –tacked unceremoniously to the cork- so it looked like Mercedes and I took a picture alone.

I guess in some ways my relationship with Mercedes was a lot like those bloggers on that Tumblr website…See, most of them sign up so they can blog about something they love; porn, or nail art, or sexy redheads. Whatever floats their boat…But they end up following all these other blogs that have nothing to do with what they say they're the most interested in. So these people start out all into it for the recipes or Dr. Who…and end up staying for the thin privilege or BDSM. Our love was just like that: I came for the company and friendship, and she came for the laughs and the entertainment. But we stuck around because we fell in love.

After the dream was over and I'd had a minute to calm down, I promised myself a few things. I made up mind to find Mercedes and someday get our sexy duet. I decided that one day I'd make love to her while she lay dripping and soaking wet in the moonilight. And for the fifty- or sixtieth time, I told myself that I'd figure out a way to get back to Lima before another summer began. A way to get Mercedes Jones back in my arms once and for all... And that right there is exactly why I'm fighting so damned hard…

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's enough of that. I was crying there towards the end of this thing. I managed to simultaneously give myself **_**Glee**_** and **_**High School Musical**_** feels (it was the song-lust that did it; and y'all know Troy and Gabrielle were the shit).**

**I made my own self sad as hell over Samcedes. **

**What is my life?**

**Anyway, one more chapter is coming, from Mercedes' point of view. Shouldn't take me more than a few weeks to get it right. I hope you guys dig it; I know I do…**


	2. Mercedes

**A/N: Okay this right here is set during the S3 episode…**

**Well, you'll figure that part out eventually. But like chapter 1, Mercedes will describe in great detail a dream she had while she and Sam were apart. I hope you like it.**

**I honestly am pissed off at myself, because I almost want to do a third chapter…thanks a lot, Zeejack! Sort of an "after they both wake up" kinda thing. But I'm not even gonna entertain that until my St. Jones fic is done. Thanks for the lovely reviews and PMs!**

**Thank you Illiandyandra and Annikay! I appreciate the kind words and big help…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters of Glee. Glee writers and owners don't love these characters as much as I do, so I'm proud to make that statement.**

* * *

**Still Dreaming…**

Okay, so peep this…Sam and I are sitting on the sofa in my living room…

Before I go on, you need know that my Baby and I spent a _whole_ lot of time on that sofa last summer. You've seen it; it's the huge sprawling leather sectional that takes up most of the den. You know the thing made out of these three separate pieces that fit together like a right angle. And its so big that if he sits with his back against the left arm rest and I rest mine against the right one, then our toes end up separated by like, six feet of space. The sofa was our favorite spot to chill out, because it was comfortable and homey. Being there basically reminded Sam of what it felt to just hang out in his own home, and at the same time helped me pretend like I was just vegging out with a homey, as opposed to getting in face time with my new Boo. It's the kind of space that a couple can get up to anything on…we've shared everything from bowls of popcorn to body parts on that thing.

…Anyway, so we're sitting on the sofa. I'm curled up, sitting with my bare feet pulled under my thighs in the middle section. That's the one shaped like a triangle and forms the corner of the "L" shape. And he's sitting on cushion next to me, sort of laying down across my lap with his feet down on the floor. I can see the bend in his hairy knees in the basketball shorts he's wearing, and start to wonder whether or not he's comfortable in that position; because his body is bent into this really funny angle. I'm wearing two tank tops layered one over the other -both have a built in bra so I don't wear any foundation garments- and a pair of shorty shorts with no panties.

Sam and I are all alone, and it feels like early on a Saturday morning. I'm not sure where my parents are; but it seems like they took off and gave us some time to be by ourselves. We're watching the series finale of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ on Netflix, and the scene when the Slayer hopefuls enter the Hell-mouth has just started.

As we watch the Baby-Slayers mentally psych themselves up for battle, Sam kicks off his sneakers and socks so he can stretch out across the sofa. And I get really fascinated with his strong feet and slender toes. I'm sure you guessed at _some_ point that I'm pretty much always fascinated with Sam's body, just on GP. And I'm not trying to be funny, but he's not like any other guys I've ever been close to, physically… I usually find something new to stare at on him every time we get together. I guess I'm just used to the short legs, small hands and feet, and slightly puffy chests of my cousins on my Mama's side of the family; you've met a couple of them. Either that, or the tall and slim –usually wiry- physiques of the guys in my Dad's family (complete with knobby knees and lack of musculature, ya' dig?). Anyway, Sam is nothing like them…he's tall and well-built; pale and strong with these big-ass hands and feet.

So, after he takes off his socks Sam starts flexing his toes and rotating his ankles a little bit... probably to get used to being barefoot again after wearing shoes for so long. And I have this really awful pang of wanting to like, touch them. So I asked him if he'd like a foot rub. Sam accepts, and then swivels around on the sofa so he can place them in my lap.

What you should know about me and feet is that I'm not the type that gets off on them, or even the type that doesn't care one way or the other…I'm pretty much always grossed out by other people's feet. Even Kurt's, and he gets pedicures more often than I do! But see, Sam's feet are so pretty to me that I basically temporarily changed my mind. I suppose I've only seen skin that milky white and pale on those Goth girls that hang out with Tina before school. And if it had been anybody else, I'd probably have begged the boy to go and find himself a damn tanning bed… or at least go out in the backyard so he could catch some sun. But this pale was actually really beautiful. Almost like the clear, fluid tint of fresh coconut milk… I saw these light greenish outlines from his veins right underneath his skin, and found them so damn sexy I was ashamed of myself. I stroked away at his skin, and marveled about how long and sinewy his feet were. Unlike my own little chubby ones, Sam's are all slim and strong-looking. I could see, right then, how capable these feet were of getting away from danger, overtaking rivals, and chasing down his prey…and I know how Harlequin Romance that shit sounds coming outta my mouth.

So I cup his heel in the palm of my hand, and again…I'm amazed. My hands are so small that they barely cover up; even that little-bitty part of his foot. Plus the juxtaposition of small against large and dark against light was sexy as hell and made me smile. I use that same palm to run lightly over his entire sole, giggling right along with Sam when my touches turn tickle-y. Then I hold one foot in both of my hands so I can knead the bottom of his it with my thumbs. The closer I get to touching Sam's toes, the more he shivers. Finally, I take a little time to caress the tendons that protect his Achilles' heel, before moving my hands a little further up that gorgeous leg.

You know, you asked me one time why I always seem so self-conscious about my legs…especially my calves. You told me it was weird the way I never wore shorts or skirts; even in the dead of summer. I never told you this, but what happened was that back in middle school some boy made an offhand comment about my calf muscles…said that they were huge and that they looked very "mannish." After that I spent a whole lotta time watching all the other girls and criticizing my own legs against theirs; then I'd feel like shit because mine _were_ really big by comparison. But when Sam and I first hooked up, I told him this and he totally went to bat to make me forget all that brainwashing…he loves my calves; calls them sexy all the time. He even got his daddy and little brother to reassure me that liking big legs is a Southern thing, so I wouldn't think he was putting me on. All his sweet words finally had me convinced, but when I was finally able to compare mine to his I had to admit to myself that the boy in middle school was right…he's still an asshat for saying it, but he wasn't wrong. Sam's calves are muscular, meaty, and strong; just like my own. They're covered with these sparse, blondish hairs that are pretty much the same color as my favorite teddy bear, and I just want to touch them all the time. God, I used to love stroking that bear…

So I knead the flesh there softly, the same way I used to whenever I was soothing his aching muscles after one of his long-ass runs…and ended up getting hit square in the face with this intense longing to see his legs a little better. So I asked him…

"Turn over, Baby Boy…"

Of course, Sam did exactly what I asked him to, right after taking off his tank top. Then I get up on my knees and take in the vision of my first lover; sprawled among the soft cushions of our most favorite place.

At first I use only the tips of my fingertips to trail gently from Sam's ankle to just above his knees, making soft contact with all ten of my fingers. I tickle this real sensitive part back there, and made sure my Boo knew how much I appreciate how dedicated he is to making his body such a masterpiece. With both palms I rub smooth circles; letting my hands play across those bulging muscles Sam swears he's been neglecting since his family lost their home. Eventually my smoothing and brushing lead me to the outside of his rock-hard thighs, just under the hem of the shorts he still had on. And I needed more contact; because that shit right there? Was completely unacceptable…

So I lodge my fingers into waistband of Sam's shorts and boxers, slide them over his slender hips and down those sexy thighs and legs. He shifts a little bit so I can get them off easier, while I make all these quiet noises about the sexy blond Adonis that was all mine… Then I throw that stuff across the room, crawl my way up, have a seat straddling the back of his thighs, and take off my own tank tops.

Now, at this point, I probably should have kept going with my massage; maybe thrown in a back and neck rub so I could go all out pampering my man. But all I could think about was getting as close to Sam as possible. So I lay down against him and pressed my breasts into the swell of his gorgeous back. I could feel my nipples harden against the strong wall of his body; feel my body overheat in spite of the fact that we had the AC on super-blast. And I take some time to plant kisses along the side of his neck. I mark Sam…leave an imprint of my lips in that real sensitive place right below his left ear. Which causes my Baby to let out a few hot moans. Then I go all lickey-lick; tasting the flesh where his neck meets his collarbone and nibbling my way to the center of his upper back. After that, I brush the long blond locks I love so much away and nip at him with my teeth playfully.

My hands were busy too, running a trail along his sides and tracing the lines where his back tapers in and forms his waist. I laced our fingers together and molded my body more closely to Sam and then waited quietly for his breath to slow down and match mine. When all the tiny movements of his body perfectly corresponded to the tiny movements in mine, I eased myself into a slow grind…let my man feel the heaving of my breasts and rotation of my hips againt his body. Whispering "I love you," I relaxed and waited for Sam to flip himself over.

It didn't take him long at all. Sam turned around so fast, I wasn't even thrown off his body sideways for a moment. All I know is one second I was laying across his back and butt, and the next one I was looking down at Sam's slim toned hips, his hard and chiseled torso, and his broad muscular shoulders. His warm green eyes, his pink and inviting mouth, and his handsome and masculine jaw-line. His long golden hair, his red-tipped ears, and his curiously furrowed brow…I drank all of that shit in for a long time. Then I bent to kiss those lips I wanted all the time, as we wrapped up tightly in each other's arms.

Sam moaned into my mouth as I pressed myself into him again. We were all tangling tongues, wrestling lips, and softly colliding teeth…our kisses were just that hungry and intense. I sucked away at the succulent flesh of his bottom lip as he licked the sensitive inside of my top one. He kept his mouth still for a minute so I could plant wet smooches to his lips; top, then bottom…top, then bottom. Then I stayed still so he could suck my tongue into his mouth like a starving man. When we came up for air and looked deeply into each other's eyes he whispered, "You're beautiful…"

I sat up straight, smiled at Sam, and answered him, "_You're_ beautiful…" before bending to taste his body some more. I licked Sammy's collarbone, and kissed his Adam's apple. I traced my tongue lovingly around both of his pink nipples. I kissed my way along each of the ridges made by his muscles. I planted soft and excited smooches along his happy trail. Finally, I licked and stroked his thighs and smirked at the way Sam whimpered softly.

"I love you…:

I didn't answer Sam right then, because my mouth was already full. Sam's body, beautiful as it is, is only at its finest to me when his manhood is on display…preferably when he's turned on. Sammy Jr. is gorgeous…not that I have anything to compare him to or anything. But it's really long and wide, with this pinky-tan skin and a bulbous red tip. It looks powerful and commanding, and I was looking forward to make that thing my bitch.

I started my pampering session by coaxing Sam's shaft upward, and displaying his testicles. Golf-ball sized and covered in beautiful light silky hairs; they were pretty much always fun to play with. My man loves it when I cup them in my palms or nuzzle with my nose. But when I swoop in and engulf one of them in my mouth?

Whew!

Baby goes crazy. I inhale briefly, so I can take in the slightly musky scent of his shower gel and the manly smell of clean and warmth that's pretty much just all Sam. Then I wrap my lips around one lonely member and let the saliva from my mouth wet it all up. Once he got used to my warm mouth enveloping such a sensitive part of his body, I sucked gently and swiped him a little with my tongue. When my man started screeching, I switched over to the other. Going back and forth like that is a good way to keep Sammy on his damn toes. Sam likes not being able to get used to any one sensation whenever we make love, anyway… because he swears he'd embarrass himself otherwise. But just this one time I wanted to up my game…I was real determined to make this a Sammy day, no doubt. Dude was the best thing in my life back then; and I wanted him to feel loved and taken care of in every single way. So I opened my mouth wide and tried my best to swallow them both.

It took some getting used to, but I was eventually comfortable enough to lick and suck away at my baby's privates like a pro. He went crazy babbling about how much he loved my mouth, and I hummed so he could feel me vibrating against him. When I released them with a pop of my lips, I immediately touched the underside of his dick with my tongue. There's like, this vein down there that's real sensitive for Sam. And me licking it makes him go nuts. I painted at it; covering the spot with the wetness from my mouth… then I made sure to trace that vein over and over until my man begged me to stop. After that, I flattened my tongue and used the broad side of it to lave around the tip of his dick. Over and over and over again. I made circles, swipes across the head, and kisses to the tiny slit there. It made him weep pre-cum and breathe all heavy. Then I used my lips to slurp away at it; eventually sucking lower and lower along his shaft.

By this time Sam was begging me. Not begging me to let him come…no, he was begging me to let him taste me, too. But I shook my head "no," and instead blew a cool breath across his corona. It was right when Willow and Kennedy had managed to activate all the potential slayers, so that they had their full power and could defeat the uber-vamps. My redheaded homegirl always catches a real good nut whenever she performs a spell that takes lot of power; so she was laying on the ground having some major-league afterglow. I don't know why, but seeing that made me want to wear Sam out.I wanted my man to know what he meant to me... and what better way was there for me to do that, than giving him my undivided attention?

So I kept sucking, kept licking and kept blowing, which was driving Sam crazier and crazier, okay? And I was having way too much fun driving him nuts to let up on him.. So when his curses and pleads got really, really loud; I wrapped my breasts around his dick and used them to jerk him over and over again. I kissed the head; sliding him up and down, up and down….Licked the tip; sliding up and down, up and down…Sucked him gently; sliding up and down, up and down…Finally, I wrapped him in my lips and hummed; sliding up and down, up and down. All of my pampering, all of my newly learned head-giving skills, and all of my attention to detail… It was eventually too much for Sam. He exploded inside my mouth and cursed like a sailor.

Now, let me just say that one thing I always adored about my relationship with this boy is that he never once forgot how shame-faced I can be about all this sex stuff. He never forgot it… but he never, ever let me dwell on that shit, either. I remember the first time Sam ever made me come. See, I was soooo embarrassed afterward, for squealing like a damn pig and clutching his forearms while he used his fingers to tease me to climax…talk about a bitch wanting to die of mortification! But Sammy…sweet and freaky-ass Sammy, made sure shut that shit down with the quickness. He kissed me afterward, murmuring all these sexy words about how much he loved making me feel good, as he sipped and tasted my lips over and over again. Then he licked his fingers like a hungry man, and said the only thing sweeter than me was my moans. So I learned early on in our thang to embrace those moments of completion; I guess you could call all those amazing orgasms a physical embodiment of our passion for one another, or whatever. By the time I'd learned enough about Sam to bring him to that same place; I actually_ relished_ the thought of having his evidence on me and in me. The salty sweet taste of his seed was _my_ proof…my chance to show my own love. So I slurped and swallowed away proudly like a cat with a bowl of sexy cream.

By the time the sensation became too much for him -dicks have a sensitive side too, you know- and pushed me away gently, I knew I wanted to see the joy on this White boy's face. So I made my way upward and smirked happily at the guy I loved. He looked flushed, his skin was warm, he seemed spent; and there was even this small trace of wonderment flitting across his features. That was when I finally answered him, and said, "I love you, too…"

So he kisses me full on the mouth in response, right? I molded my body once again to Sam's, wanting to feel as close as possible in the wake of what we'd just shared. He held me tightly and clawed the skin of my back with one hand while squeezing my butt cheeks through my shorts with the other. Then he sat up and forced me to straddle him in a sitting position. "Can I tell you all the ways I love you?" my baby asked softly. I nodded as he bent me over backwards to recline on the sofa while he hovered.

Evans started to talk and move at the same time; he's always been the type to multitask…but I wasn't disappointed or surprised at all by the way he'd decided to take control of this thing.

"First of all…" he began. "…I love how timid you are with everybody else, but how bold you are with me, Baby. I was one of your first kisses ever, but you ain't got no shame lovin' me with your whole nekkid body…" As he did this, Sam slid my shorts down my legs and completely off; tossing that shit to the side.

"…my body _belongs_ to you, Sammy…" I whispered as he reached out to caress my breasts.

"I know…" He agreed. "…and it always will. I love these titties, Baby," he whispered, bending down to kiss one areola and then the other one. "They fit in my hands so perfect; and they're beautiful, just like you…"

Hmmmnnn…" I groaned, as he bent to lick between my tatas and lift them so he could kiss the underside. "…thank you, Boo…."

"…and I love this tummy; so much I don't even have the words," Sam continued as he stroked it over and over. "I love slidin' my hands across, and feelin' how soft you are underneath me… And you gotta know, Baby; I just can't wait 'til the day you…"

"I understand," I cut him off softly. "You don't have to say it…" Even though I felt the same in my heart, I wasn't ready to say that out loud just yet…that I was also looking forward to the day he and I had baby growing in there. I may have put on my Diva drawers for this little interlude, but that thought still scared my ass shitless. Sam looked up from kissing my belly and shot me an understanding grin. "…but nobody appreciates it more than you, baby…" I mentioned my tummy again.

"Your hips…" Sam went on. "…they turn me on so much swayin' from side to side all flirty-like every time we see each other again..." He babbled. "…and I love how slow and sexy you move 'em whenever you walk away from me, too. Baby, I love how you always give me a chance to catch you again…"

"I'd never run away from you…" I breathed as he stroked my hips with his palms.

"…these thighs," Sam whispered, nuzzling his cheek against the inside of first one, then the other. "…I love how soft they are, and how strong. I love the way you spread them for me like this; the way I fit right in the middle of 'em just perfect. I love how they squeeze my hips and close me in…"

"…only you…" I answered, while he wrapped himself up in my legs. "…Just you…"

"…your legs feel so gorgeous, Love…" Sam scratched and tickled me lightly. "..pressed into my back, while your feet graze against my ass. You feel just like silk and I love it…"

I giggled while he ran his hands from my ankle to my hip.

'…and this," Sam went on, gently probing my pussy lips with his long fingers. "Baby. you shared the most precious part of your body with me; and only me. I'll always love you for that…"

"That's _not_ the most precious part of me, Sam," I chided gently, even as I choked back tears at his heartfelt words. "My heart is…and I don't have to share it; it's already yours."

Sam looked up from where he was positioning my legs over his shoulders and smiled beautifully. His fingertips slid and slipped along my slit, but his next words were what made me melt. "That's just one more thing for me to love…"

Sam bent back down and nuzzled my mons with his nose and mouth. "…God I love how good you smell, Darlin'." He sniffed again. "Just you…my Baby; so fuckin' sweet…"

I squirmed, anticipating what was next and vibrating with joy.

"…It's all right here, Baby; how excited you are to be with me, and how much you want me…I can tell…"

"I am," I said simply.

"…And you're so wet…" he whispered, adding another finger and sliding them both in and out of my channel. "…loosening around me; just for me…"

I just closed my eyes and breathed.

"…accepting me," he continued. "…molding to me, wetting my fingers up. I can feel you gushing all around me, Mercy…"

I felt the wetness dripping from my body and coating his busy hands. Sam removed them so he could lick one finger clean.

"…I love how you taste," he murmured as he fellated his own digit. "Sweet like honey and tangy like a mango; here, Baby…taste…"

He offered me the remaining finger and I licked it briefly, sucking the tip with the same concentration Sam had shown. He took his hand back; cleaned away all juices that had trickled down to his palm, then placed them lovingly back inside me. "…ain't you delicious, 'Cedes?"

I nodded as he replied, "Which brings me to…"

Sam lowered his face between my thighs and resumed nuzzling me down below. "…sometimes I wonder what the hell I ever did to deserve you, Mercy…" he muttered between smooches and smacks to my sex. "… all those assholes at McKinley that treat me like shit…people making fun of me and startin' rumors…Why the hell are you so sweet?"

As I ruminated over my answer he took his first opportunity to lick me softly around the edges of my hole; avoiding the fingers he still used between my walls. I knew instinctively that Sam wouldn't move on, unless I answered him truthfully and completely. So I mulled his question over and enjoyed the soft warmth of his slick tongue and the strength of his powerful fingers.

"I guess…" I started, speaking slowly. "…it's because you let me. You're my Sammy, Baby… and I don't _ever_ have to play 'Diva' with you. When I smile, you smile…you make me completely happy, and I trust you with my sweet side."

"…good answer, Baby," Sam muttered. "…and _why_ do you trust me so much?" he asked before beginning to alternately kiss and lick the inner walls of my labia.

Again, I thought about my answer thoroughly while enjoying the sloppy and wet swipes of his tongue. Reveled in the softness of his mouth and gentle suction of his pillowy lips against my sensitive flesh. I got even more excited, and felt another hot trail of slipperiness leave my body.

"So creamy…" Sam let me know as he slurped and drank from me patiently.

It didn't take me long to formulate my answer. "…Baby, I trust you because you trust me. I'm the only one who knows how depressing your home life is. I'm the only one who's seen your baby sister cry. I'm the one you talk to at night when you're tired and sad. We're a team."

"…and what makes us a team, Darlin'?" This time, after asking, he planted his mouth directly over my clit and began to suck and lick.

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever felt. That same mouth, that worked so hard to make me laugh and comfort me when I was down…the same mouth that sang to me quietly on those romantic late-night picnics…that same mouth that kissed my fingertips and murmured "I love you;" well, it was just as dedicated –if not more- to filling me with all the pleasure in the world. He nibbled me gently, then sucked me slowly. He licked me forcefully, then kissed me hungrily. He'd flick his tongue sharply, then flutter it against me teasingly. Finally, Sam painted my pussy with short slow swipes up and down before settling into a million circles around my clit; around and around and around…

Just as was about to erupt, I shouted my answer to Sam's most recent and important question. The answer I'd been denying to everybody, denying to Sam; hell, denying to myself for these past long months.

"…because you and I are going to love each other forever and ever…" I cried.

And that was when I woke up.

I'm not gonna lie, man…I was in tears, and my body was shaking uncontrollably from the orgasm I'd been racked with in my sleep. The insides of my thighs were wet with my own come, and the dream had been so vivid that I trembled with frustration and disappointment.

Wet dreams can be really great…They are; I'm not denying that part. But that wasn't the part that really set my emotions on high alert. It was the way Sam and I communicated throughout the whole thing, the way we _always_ knew exactly what we had together. The whispered, loving words had set my body on fire. The declarations of love and promises of forever had been what clenched at my heart. Sam Evans gets to me in a way that nobody else in the world ever has. He knows how to speak to my soul, and he isn't ashamed to love me so fiercely. Because he knows I love him the same way…

And I didn't feel that way with, you, Shane.

I'm sorry…but I didn't. As grateful to you as I was for supporting me, and as much as I like you as a friend…I can't help but crave the connection that I have with Sam. You caught up with me tonight, and accused me of being cruel. You asked me how I could show up here at Prom, and throw my relationship in your face. Well, you asked for it, Shane; and here's my explanation…

My love_ aches_ to meet in the middle with Sam's love. I _need_ him like I need air! I'm _empty_ without him in my life and I _can't _do this 'walking around and living' thing unless I'm with him.

I feel guilty for the things I've done in the name of love. Believe me, Shane; I do… But that stolen kiss that's making you so sad and angry? It was based on true feeling; feelings I want to keep having forever. I tried to be respectful of your pain, but I couldn't deny him or deny myself any more. That's why I broke up with you the day after I had the dream, and that's why my heart's finally led me back to Sam.

So I'm telling you all of this here, before our last high school dance -and giving you way too much information about my past and my dreams- so that maybe you'll understand. I don't want you to think I'm trying to hurt you for no reason…because that's not what this is. I _know_ you didn't wanna hear about 99% of what I just told you. And I'm not trying to punish you for confronting me _out here_ when we should be _in there_ with our dates having a good time. You know in your heart of hearts that what we shared wasn't love…because if it had been we would have talked about this stuff before! That was a mistake on my part, because if we had you wouldn't have been so blind-sided; but at least give me credit for finally being truthful…

So when you see Sam and I together tonight, Shane, please don't look away... And please don't feel rejected, because that _isn't _what this is…Somewhere –maybe even right there in that gym- is somebody who you can love the same exact way. Somebody that you know feels just like that about you. And when you find her, man… I'm gonna be so happy for you…

And maybe I don't deserve your blessing, but can you at least _try_ to be happy for me, too?

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna be honest. I started to write this chapter like an episode of **_**The Bachelor**_**…complete with a limo ride, some fancy restaurant, some posh hotel room and a late night skinny dip in an isolated pool. But I had to ask myself if that was really the kind of fantasy Mercedes would prefer. I had to ask myself if she was the kind of girl whose wildest dreams included nights spent drowning in opulence and indulgence. **

**In the end, I had to answer myself with "no." The fact is, that a girl who willingly dates and accepts and loves a boy who has nothing to offer her, is a girl who understands the value of companionship over luxury. So I scrapped the tux and red bottom heels and decided to let Mercedes dream of something those two probably didn't get very often…a day alone with each other.**

**The Shane element happened by accident and I don't regret it. Sorry, not sorry for being slightly messy.**

**I hoped you liked it…**


End file.
